Kiss of Death
Kiss of Death – jeden z utworów pojawiających się w Darling in the Franxx, w wykonaniu Miki Nakashimy. Tekst Kanji= 側に来て 崩れ行く抑制 僕を怖がらないで Ah 飛べない鳥が 夢見た空 交わって濃いLove　それは違うRed ドアを叩く音に僕は耳を塞いだ 叩いてるのは君 それとも他の… Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling　運命が血管を走るよ 動き始めた世界…　愛 誰よりも溶け合いたいよ Darling 僕を怖がらないで、　Kiss me now 君を味わいたい　そんな僕は変 一人じゃそれは　感じられない 抱きしめ合うのは傷を塞ぐから 僕の唇でその息を塞ぐ Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling 鼓動が指の先まで 溶け出す気持ちは何？　ねえ 側に来て 崩れ行く抑制 僕を怖がらないで Kiss me now My Love! 失い行く時と似た感覚と 君の味がした Did you leave me the KISS OF DEATH? Darling　運命が血管を走るよ 動き始めた世界…　愛 誰よりも溶け合いたいよ Darling 僕を怖がらないで 君を味わせて And kiss me now! |-| Rōmaji= Soba ni kite kuzure iku yokusei boku wo kowagaranaide Ah tobenai tori ga yume mita sora majiwatte koi Love　sore wa chigau Red doa wo tataku oto ni boku wa mimi wo seida tataiteru no wa kimi sore to mo hoka no… Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling　unmei ga kekkan wo hashiru yo ugoki hajimeta sekai…　ai dare yori mo tokeaitai yo Darling boku wo kowagaranaide, Kiss me now kimi eo ajiwaitai sonna boku wa hen hitori ja sore wa kanjirarenai dakushime au no wa kizu wo fusagu kara boku no kuchibiru de sono iki wo fusagu Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling kodou ga yubi no saki de tokedasu kimochi wa nani?　Nee Soba ni kite kuzure iku yokusei boku wo kowagaranaide Kiss me now My Love! ushinai iku toki to nita kankaku to kimi no aji ga shita Did you leave me the KISS OF DEATH? Darling unmei ga kekkan wo hashiru yo ugoki hajimeta sekai... ai dare yori mo tokeaitai yo Darling boku wo kowagaranaide kimi wo ajiwasete And kiss me now! |-| Angielski= Come over here beside me. My restraint crumbles. Don’t fear me. A flightless bird dreamed of the sky. The color mixing there is a different kind of red. I covered my ears to the sound of knocking on my door. Is that you knocking? Or is it some other? Will your lips taste the kiss of death? Darling, fate runs through my veins As this world begins to move …is it love? I want to melt like no one has before, Darling. So don’t fear me, just kiss me now! I want to taste you …does that make me weird? It’s something we’re unable to feel all alone. Embracing one another will keep our wounds sealed, So I’ll seal your breath with my lips. Will your lips taste the kiss of death? Darling, what is this melting feeling I feel From the beating of my heart to the tips of my fingers? Hey… Come over here beside me. My restraint crumbles. So don’t fear me, just kiss me now, my love! I felt something like the moment of death With your taste. Did your lips taste the kiss of death? Darling, fate runs through my veins As this world begins to move …is it love? I want to melt like no one has before, Darling. So don’t fear me, just kiss me now! Kategoria:Muzyka en:KISS OF DEATH es:KISS OF DEATH ru:KISS OF DEATH (Produced by HYDE)